1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device using light emitting elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image display devices using light emitting elements such as organic electro-luminescence elements (hereinafter, referred to as organic EL elements) are actively developed. When the light emitting elements are used and pixel circuits are arranged in matrix to form an image display device, a display luminance fluctuates among pixels due to fluctuations among driving transistors in the pixel circuits or the like. In order to improve display quality, a circuit for compensating the fluctuations or the like in the pixel circuits is provided. Each of the pixel circuits includes a lighting control switch for controlling lighting of each of the light emitting elements, a pre-charge/reset switch for removing electric charges stored in a storage capacitor or the like in the pixel circuit in which a data signal is written, and the like.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-157250 discloses a configuration of the above-mentioned pixel circuits. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-122497 discloses an invention which is related to the present invention and involves applying a power supply pulse in an image display device in which writing of data signals and light emission are performed at different timings for each row.
However, there has been a problem in that, when the lighting control switch, the pre-charge/reset switch, and the like are provided in each of the pixel circuits, the configuration of the pixel circuits becomes complicated. This problem leads to, for example, an increase in the number of production steps, reduction in opening ratio of the pixel circuits, and the like.